Si tout était différent
by Sarclysis
Summary: Quand hermione perd ses parents, elle change, mais si quelqu'un voulait la faire souffrir encore plus?
1. Les cours du professeur Rogue

Une petite fan fiction, je vais faire un Rogue/Mione

**Les oh combien charmants cours du Professeur Rogue. **

Le trio d'or, se mit en route vers les cachots, ou se déroulait leur cours avec Rogue, la rentrée été la semaine dernière, et s'était leur premier cours de potion, le trio avait grandit en âge mais aussi en sagesse, il entamait leur septième année dans le calme possible dans cette période de pré guerre.

Harry avait pris beaucoup de centimètre et faisait une tête et demie de plus qu'Hermione, il portait toujours des lunettes, et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui donnait un air gamin bien qu'il fût tout le contraire car il ses yeux avait perdus leur joie et malice dans temps.

Ron faisait lui deux têtes de plus qu'Hermione, il avait toujours autant de tâches de rousseur mais par rapport à Hermione et Harry, il gardait un sourire certes triste mais cela était un sourire.

Hermione quant elle, elle avait grandit, elle attachait ses cheveux toujours en un chignon stricte, et cachait ses formes sous des vêtements trop larges pour elle, seul les garçons savaient vraiment ce qu'il y avait sous cette amas de tissus ; ses yeux, eux avait perdus toutes traces de sentiments, ses parents étant morts d'une attaque au Square Grimmauld ou, il y était pour apparemment les protéger.

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe et s'assirent au troisième rang, puis Rogue entra dans un tourbillon de cape noir, et fit d'une voix glaciale et méprisante :

_Vous êtes ici une année de plus dans mes cours, bien que pour certain cela soit encore un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant_ (il lança un regard appuyé sur le trio), _l'art de_ _potion sera encore plus complexe que l'année précédente donc je veux un travail acharnés sans éléments perturbateur, ni dispense de cours stupide._

Harry, Hermione et Ron ne réagirent même pas aux remarques de leur Professeur. Ils sortirent leurs affaires, mais Rogue les stoppa en disant :

_J'ai fait des groupes_

_Potter/Malefoy_

_Weasley/Goyle _

Puis il continua à citer des noms, et rangea sa liste ; Hermione leva la main.

_Granger…_

_Vous ne m'avez pas appelé fit elle glacialement _

_Oh comment ai-je pu oublier cette très chère orpheline dit il doucereusement _

_Je ne vous permets pas._

_Moi je me le permet dit il méchamment_

Elle se leva, mais se prit le pied dans un sac, elle tomba par terre , les serpentards rigolèrent.

_Granger – le sol, une grande histoire d'amour_ ironisa Rogue

Elle se releva et répondit au Tac o tac :

_Rogue – le shampoing une grande histoire de haine _

A ce moment toute la classe ria, mais Rogue les fit taire d'un regard, et il tonna :

_Tous les élèves dehors ! Sauf vous Granger _

Les élèves sortirent, Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione avec une regard lui disant courage. Elle se retrouva donc toute seule devant Rogue…

La suite bientôt, je sais je suis méchante (méchante Amélie, méchante)


	2. Relation

Le deuxième chapitre le voici lol, bonne lecture

**Relation **

Il était seul, Hermione avait peur mais elle ne voulait pas le faire montrer, ses yeux à la place

reflétait une certaine arrogance, Rogue arriva près d'elle, et lui fit :

_Vous aurez 5 heures de colle par semaine et ceci jusqu'aux vacances de Noèl, mais pas pendant les vacances, vous pourrez allez rejoindre votre famille…oups suis-je bête vous êtes orpheline, et les autres membres de votre famille, ne vous acceptent pas, vous considérant comme un monstre…peut être est ce que vous êtes ? _

_Le seul monstre que je vois dans cette pièce c'est vous…_

On frappa à la porte avant même que Séverus est le temps de répondre, il grogna un oui, et la porte s'ouvrit sur… (un peu de suspense) Lucius Malefoy.

_Séverus tu es bien en mauvaise compagnie. _fit il d'un ton méprisant

_Comme tu le vois…, sortez Granger. _déclara t-il sèchement

_Pour que vous puissiez, organiser une petite comploterie pour Voldie._

_Nous devons bien éliminer la vermine telle que vous et vos parents Granger. _

Hermione s'approcha de Malfoy et lui fit doucereusement :

_La vermine se sont les sous-hommes tel que vous Malfoy, _puis elle continua _je viendrai avec un immense…plaisir à vos retenue Professeur. _

Puis sans même une réponse de leur part, elle sortit, et elle se dirigea vers le lac, elle s'assit près de celui-ci, elle regarda l'horizon, une larme coulait le long de sa joue, elle se mit à chanter :

**  
**_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have waked up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

Sa mère lui avait chanté quand elle était entrain de mourir depuis cette chanson était comme son rythme de vie, sa voix… Harry et Ron arrivèrent derrière elle, l'un s'assis à droite l'autre à gauche, ils se mirent à serrer Hermione dans leur bras pourtant aucune parole n'avait été dite, puis Harry pris la parole :

_On t'aime petite sœur _

_On t'aime Mione _

_Je vous aime aussi mes grands frères _

Ils restèrent comme ça un temps indéterminé puis ils se levèrent et rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

_Le lendemain matin  
_

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle, on était dimanche, il était 7h00 donc personne n'était là, elle s'assit à la table des Griffondors et commença à prendre son petite déjeuner, ce paisible fut troublé par l'arrivé de Rogue, Hermione le suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'il s'assoit à sa place habituelle, Rogue croisa son regard et là commença une sorte de défi pour savoir qui baisserait les yeux le premier.

Leur yeux exprimaient, la haine, la souffrance, la haine, le désespoir, la haine, la tristesse, la haine, la mélancolie, la haine, la haine, la haine…

Ils restèrent à ce défier pendant qui sait 1 seconde, 1 minute, 1 heure, mais elle fut stoppé par l'arrivée des élèves, ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps.

A suivre, alors c'est après que ça va devenir plus intéressant les 2 premiers chapitres n'étaient qu'un sorte d'introduction..

_**Réponse au Reviews**_

**  
Sword-inu: **Merci Beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir, ca m'envourage à continuer lol

**Ze1tellotte : **Ben oui que je suis sympa voici la suite lol et merci


	3. Première retenue

**Première retenue, altercations et découvertes **

Après leur bataille visuelle, les jours passèrent rapidement pour Hermione, jusqu'à ce que la soirée de la retenue arrive.

Salle commune préfectoral 

_(Dernière année et préfète en chef avec la fouine, quelle chance !)_

Elle regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 19h55, elle se leva en s'étirant et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers les cachots ; elle avait bien changé depuis l'été, physiquement, oui mais seul Harry et Ron le savait, elle n'était pas une idiote sans cervelle qui s'habillait avec des jupes ultra courtes et des chemisiers moulants, elle n'était pas non plus un peau de peinture, et elle n'avait pas une poitrine qui faisait du 95 E, elle était elle-même dans toute sa splendeur ou plutôt sa froideur… oui car la mort de ses parents l'avait changé, elle ne parlait pas si ce n'est pour lancer une remarque acide.

Elle arriva à 20h02 à la porte des cachots, elle toqua trois coups distincts et attendit une réponse, elle entendit un « entrez » puis elle pénétra dans la salle de cours du maître des cachots.

_Vous êtes en retard _

_Je suis au courant _répondit elle, _c'est dû à la joie que m'apporter ma retenue avec vous, je sautillais en descendant les escaliers, j'étais tellement contente de rejoindre les cachots du Professeur-je-ne-connais-pas-le-shampoing-Rogue, alors je suis tombée et j'ai dû à mon grand désarroi aller à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh me soigna et je couru ici en espérant ne pas être trop en retard _acheva t-elle ironiquement

Rogue fulminait, ça ce voyait dans ses yeux : il la tuerait un jour, il la ferait souffrir, mais se n'était pas pour tout de suite, pas maintenant, il devait la torturer avant. Il la toisa froidement sans ciller puis fit :

_Vous nettoierez la salle de classe, votre condition de sang de bourbe ne vous permet de faire autre chose, la saleté reste avec la saleté._

_C'est peut être pour ça que vous êtes dans cette salle de classe _

Rogue serra les poings et fit glacialement, en se levant:

_Croyez- vous, chère Granger ? Moi je suis pire que la saleté, je suis le poison qui court dans vos veines pour atteindre votre cœur, le poison qui vous fait souffrir de l'intérieur, vous priez pour mourir, mais celle arrivera quand seulement je le déciderait.._

Hermione recula légèrement, et frissonna.

_Donnez moi votre baguette _déclara t-il froidement, une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux.

Elle lui tendit, il lui donna une serpillière et un seau d'eau, au début elle aurait tout fait pour se rebeller mais voyant le regard de Rogue, elle s'abstenu et commença à laver le sol. Rogue retourna à sa place, et continua de corriger les copies, quand il sortit une douleur à son bras, il dit en levant :

_Continuez je reviens !_

Hermione regarda son professeur sortir de la classe, et décida de prendre une pause, elle s'assit sur un bureau, et regarda plus attentivement la classe, surtout la bibliothèque, elle descendit de la table et s'approcha de celle-ci, elle regarda attentivement les ouvrages puis un livre attira particulièrement son attention.

_Les plus grands mages noirs du siècle _lut-elle à haute voix,

Elle prit le livre, et la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, elle arqua un sourcil, et rentra dans cette nouvelle pièce. Les murs étaient vers avec des tableaux qui la regardait bizarrement, dans cette pièce il y avait une bibliothèque, une table avec sur celle-ci une bougie presque consumée, et une…

… _pensine _dit elle stupéfaite

Elle s'approcha d'elle, par curiosité, c'était anodin comme geste, des qu'elle fut près, elle se pencha dessus, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas le faire, puis elle fut transportée dans les souvenirs de…

**FLASH BACK **

Hermione se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, mais assez éclairé pour voir les personnes l'occupant, il y avait là Rogue , Malfoy Senior, et… un homme si on pouvait encore qualifier ce qu'elle voyait de humain, une sorte de cadavre, aux yeux rouges, on ne distinguait pas les formes de son visage, ses mains étaient des os…

_Voldemort _mumura t-elle

Elle serra les poings et écouta leur conversation.

_Vous l'avez tuée ? _

_Pas exactement _répondit Lucius

Voldemort les regarda, et fit ce qui semblait être un sourire.

_Severus explique moi ça !_

…_Seulement ses parents, Maître _

_Granger est une sorcière, peut être la meilleur de sa génération, elle est arrivé à vous échapper BANDES D'INCAPABLES , doloris, doloris _

Elle vit les deux mangemorts s'écroulait pas terre sans pour autant hurler.

_Ils doivent y être habitué _songea t-elle

Pendant que ses deux serviteurs était écroulés de douleur Voldemort déclare :

_Nous n'allons pas la tuer tout de suite finalement, je veux la voir se détruire à cause de la mort de ses parents, la voir pleurer, la voir souffrir _

Hermione sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, puis elle pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait au par avant. Rogue pendant ce temps c'était relevé et avait dit :

_Je me chargerais de cette tâche…_

Puis Hermione fut projetée en arrière…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle tomba et se retrouva par terre devant…

Mouaaaaaaaah je suis sadique, je sais lol, stoppe pour l'instant

A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre.

**Réponse au reviews**

**Lanassa Ayla******Merci pour ta review, par contre pour ce pauvre Lulu, c'est pas finit pour lui

**Kiki-la-tempete******lol oué c'est vrai moi aussi j'aime bien cette réplique

**furikakeru******bien sur que je continu, et j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai autorisé les anonymes

**CrazyMarie******: J'espère que le début de l'évolution te plait, lol merci pour ta review

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, merci merci


	4. Adieu

Me voici de retour pour ce 4ième chapitre, désolée de l'absence, j'étais occupée à plein temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Sarclysis

Adieu

… devant Rogue en colère, ses yeux lançait des éclairs, ses dents serrés, il se contenait et ça se voyait clairement, mais Hermione elle ne semblait pas y faire attention, son corps était pris de convulsion, elle tremblait de rage, de haine, de colère, de tristesse, d'amertume, ses yeux rougis par les larmes montrait cependant tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait puis sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui, pas pour l'embrasser ( NdlA : l'espoir fait vivre…), mais bien pour le tuer, elle tenta de lui asséner des coups de poings, de pieds, de tête tout en l'insultant :

_Salop…ordure…traître … troll …lâche _

Les mots étaient criés, mais Severus ne semblait pas les entendre, il s'amusait, oui il éprouvait une grande satisfaction à la voir souffrir à croire qu'il la haïssait depuis des générations mais pourquoi la détestait t-il temps ?

Au bout de longues minutes ou Rogue avait laissé Hermione se défoulait sans l'atteindre car foi de mangemort jamais il ne laisserait une sang impur le frapper, donc il avait esquivé les coups un à un, ricanant à chaque insultes, il lui bloqua alors les jambes et les poignets.

_Sang de bourbe, souffres tu ? _Siffla t-il doucereusement

_Jamais pour vous _mentit elle d'une voix emprunt de tristesse mal contenue

Il se mit à lui caresser la joue, sa main glissa jusqu'à sa gorge, et enserra celle-ci.

_Pourtant tu devrais…_il laisse un cours instant sa phrase en suspens puis poursuivit _ton père m'a supplié de ne pas tuer ta mère, alors que celle-ci me supplier de ne pas tuer ton père s'était tellement touchant que je ne l'ai est pas tué…j'ai demandé qu'on le fasse pour moi _acheva t-il avec une expression sadique.

Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible, Severus fut transcender par se regard qui par une force inconnue le faisait desserrer placé autour du coup de sa captive, mais celle-ci s'évanouit à cause d'une manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Il pesta intérieurement en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte avant qu'il ne lui est fait subir mille et mille tortures….

**Poudlard, 1 semaine plus tard **

_Nous sommes ici en ce jour pour honorer la mort de Miss Hermione Granger, je ne l'ai que peu connue personnellement mais je puis dire que ce fut une jeune fille pleine de courage, de vie, d'espoir, avec une intelligence redoutable. Elle serait devenue une grande sorcière si elle n'avait pas fait le choix de mourir, nous devons respecter ce choix même si il ne nous plait pas…mais maintenant il est temps de laisser la parole à ces amis qui mieux que moi honorons, glorifions la mémoire d'Hermione Granger._

Harry s'avança sur l'estrade, cela faisait 1 semaine que Hermione s'était jetée de la tour d'astronomie, 1 semaine d'enfer, de pleurs, maintenant il était temps de lui rendre hommage comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore auparavant, il commença alors en s'adressant à Hermione directement.

_Ma petite sœur, tu étais la plus fantastique personne que cette terre est connue, tu avais un don pour nous rassurer, nous réconforter, nous faire rire, nous énerver, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me rendre compte que tu souffrais tant, je m'excuse, soeurette, de ne pas avoir été autant le frère que tu as été la sœur pour moi, je m'excuse pour mon ignorance, j'aurais du savoir…_

**Le ciel ne sera plus jamais  
Aussi noir qu'il n'est aujourd'hui  
Comme un soleil ensorcelé  
Tes yeux se perdent dans mes nuits**

…_me rendre compte que tu souffrais tellement, par merlin, qu'est que je m'en veux, j'ai …_

**On n'était pas du même monde  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant  
Puisque les anges et les colombes  
Se sont enfuis avec le vent**

_dû mal à m'exprimer, mais j'espère que j'ai réussi te rendre à ta juste valeur ce dernier hommage…_

Il laissa la place à Ron, qui lui s'avança lui les larmes aux yeux, Harry lui sourit amèrement, mais un sourire qui lui disait courage.

**Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop**

_Ma Mione, je crois qu'Harry à tout dit sur toi sur nos sentiments mais je crois que je me dois de t'avouer une chose, qui est profonde, ancré en moi… je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours pas de cette amour grotesque de jeunesse seulement de passade mais celui qui vient du cœur, qui vous brûle au passage les côtes, et te donne les larmes aux yeux, je crois que si…_

**Et je t'emmènerai**

… _il n'y avait pas eu notre amitié en jeu_, _je te l'aurais dit, en bafouillant tremblant, non je te le dit maintenant alors qu'il est trop tard en pleurant…_

**Paraît que t'étais une princesse  
Moi je n'en ai jamais connue  
Juste des larmes et des détresses  
Et ma chanson un peu perdue**

…_pitoyable ne trouves tu pas ? Pourquoi es tu parti nous laissant seul, c'est ton choix et je crois que malgré ça je ne l'accepterais jamais…_

**Si un jour tu veux redescendre  
Sache que mon cœur est ouvert  
Et qu'il saigne à n'en plus comprendre  
Où est l'éden où est l'enfer**

_... je ne sais pas si tu nous vois de la haut mais on te vengera car c'est à cause d'eux que tu es morte, pour la monde sorcier tu es une victime parmi tant d'autre pour nous la perte d'une sœur… Adieu Hermi………_

**Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut**

Le discours fut suivis d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement , de cries, de sifflements pour honorer la mémoire de cette morte. Ron et Harry dans leur deux discours avait alterné le nous et le je, encore un symbole d'unité, mais sans elle, il n'était plus et serait plus le trio d'or que Poudlard avait connu.

**Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop**

Un cercueil de verre dans une salle remplie n'est ce qu'un rêve ou la fin de sa vie ?

STOP

Voilà la fin rendez vous pour la suite

**Réponses au Reviews **

**ze1telotte******mwi méchant Roguie, Méchant Snapy lol merci beaucoup la review

**Littlblackangel :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et c'est evanescence et je crois que c'est haunted

l**ouna46 :**ah ah ah, bon après le rire superbement sadique, merci pour la review et je tiens pas compte du tome 6

**Kiki :** oui je suis une vilaine sadique…. LOL

**Sword-Inu : **eh bien la voici la voilà

**jwulee****** merci ça fait plaisir surtout d'une femme de 23 ans

**Wolfinthenight :** et c'est pas près de s'arranger crois moi

**fahaly02 : **j'espère que tu as pas attendu trop longtemps

**Zéphira Snape : **qui n'est pas sadique en ce monde….

**gin' lupin****** c'est sur que l'on se doute bien…. Et merci d'adhérer lol

Je remercie encore et toujours, les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir


End file.
